1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to high frequency microwave integrated circuitry and, more particularly, to integrated high frequency waveguide/stripline signal transitions.
2. Discussion
High frequency microwave systems frequently require signal transitions between a waveguide and a conductive stripline or microstrip. Microwave systems sometimes require adequate signal transitions from a stripline or microstrip to a waveguide for purposes of launching or transmitting signals therefrom. Likewise, microwave systems may further require adequate signal transitions from a waveguide to a stripline or microstrip for purposes of receiving high frequency signals.
Conventional waveguide/stripline signal transition structures generally employ a waveguide and stripline as separate components. Making adequate signal transitions at increasingly higher frequencies is increasingly difficult using the existing conventional waveguide/stripline signal transition structures. For instance, for frequencies approaching 75 GHz or higher, rectangular waveguide dimensions are generally required to be approximately 0.125 by 0.063 inches (0.30, 0.15 cm) or smaller. As a result, very high frequencies impose the requirement of very small waveguide dimensions. In addition, it is desirable to fabricate integrated circuits in a highly integrated manner to reduce the size and number of components that are required. The small waveguide dimensions which are required have made it increasingly difficult to provide for integrated fabrication of the waveguide with a stripline or microstrip.
It is therefore desirable to provide for an integrated waveguide/stripline signal transition structure with high frequency capabilities. It is further desirable to provide for a method of integrally fabricating a waveguide with a stripline to form an integrated signal transition structure. In addition, it is desirable to provide for a plurality of waveguide/stripline signal transition structures integrally fabricated together. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide for such an array of signal transition structures fabricated integrally in conjunction with other circuit components.